Legend of Red
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: A call from Kurt sends Ash and Blue cross country in a race against team Rocket, when things don't go as Planned the group enters Mt. Silver in search for the only man to have beaten Team Rocket Ash's father Red. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Red

Summery: Okay here is how it works I am Taking Pokémon up I may up the rating cause I am aging Ash, and cutting out Black and White since the Anime calls him ten in the opening. Nothing against it but this is a Maturing Ash he has been in a pet peeve of mine. It has been in near six champion ships an Orange and battle frontier champion successfully trained around 30 Pokémon not including evolutions doubles and dealt with near every legendary Pokémon to date at least once as well. Ash will be around 16 years old in this story Misty will be 16, May will be 14 and Dawn will be 13. Ash will be a decent trained, no expert, but I will not need to be told which Pokémon do what against other and Pikachu will be the most grossly over powered thing on the planet cause of how many fights it has been in. Dumb Anime had the Pokemon taken out by a brand new grass Pokémon when this rat fought in the battle frontier even if it couldn't use electricity. All three female leads will appear and I will keep shipping a secret but Hint the hell out of all of them. Every Champion will be In it as well as Blue, Leaf, and other Gaming protagonists. Red is a Legend, Blue is the eighth gym Leader, and Leaf is an explore looking for new Pokémon. Pokémon fights will be hard bloody and I will try to make as intelligent as possible and strategy based as I can but don't expect much okay I am done let's do this.

Ash yawned, as he looked at his watch, it had been about two hours since lunch. His stomach grumbled in protest to that fact. Two months had passed since the Shinnoh League, and nothing new had happen Oak had gotten word of a new are arouse the Ocean but Ash wasn't really interested, he had around thirty Pokémon and he had hardly scratched the surface of the growing population in Kanto. Speaking of which the League was getting ready again he could go back around. His Mom probably wouldn't like that too much, since eighteen was the requirement to make money and she wanted him to get a Job and move on in his life. Ash snorted he was only sixteen, and once he was Eighteen he could make money winning tournaments and Leagues. Besides, until then the Center took care of any food and shelter you needed. Ash liked that he only place 16 when he was ten his first year besides he could always pay a visit to his old friends. With Brock becoming a Doctor and Misty still a Gym leader he hadn't seen them lately. Some many reasons to go so little to stay, taking a deep breath he decided to go see the professor in case the old timer needed something from him.

"Ash so good to see you how's the time off?" asked the Pokémon Professor. Ash gave a sheepish grin.

"Well I put on about ten pounds and my Mom wants me to get a job," Ash chuckled honestly.

"Now you know why your Father doesn't stick around he would die if he had to get a job," Oak chuckled. "You know your mother was really against me giving you your fist Pokémon. But your Father convinced her that he would stick around Pallet and stay with her if she let you go off and have fun," Oak laughed.

"Really?" asked Ash,

"Of course why do think I got all the new Pokémon information from?" asked Oak, "Put them in the devise whenever I feel like it I have a trainer who collect them and both send me any data they find. In fact most of what I have here is from him," Oak explained, "While I have many a Pokémon here I usually only hand Pokémon Trainer from Pallet town. The Government usually had many places to take care of Pokémon, similar to what I do but since I am a Professor I am qualified to look after them here, besides your Father only trust me to handle his Pokémon," Oak went on. "Now that I think about I haven't heard from him in almost a year now," Oak pondered aloud.

"Wow, you know Mom never talked about him much," said Ash a slight frown on his face.

"That's understandable she misses him terribly but since he is the only source of Income for your family he can't stay home for too long. Probably why she is pushing for you to get a job so much," Oak chuckled.

"Nice history lesson pops, it pains me to here you talk about him so much instead of your own son," said a voice as what looked like and exact replica of Gary walked into the lab.

"Ay yes this is my son Blue, Ash meet Blue, Gary's father, and recently the new leader of the eight gym here in Kanto. He is my pride and joy as a Father but as a professor I have many favorites," Professor Oak Chuckled.

"Nice to meet you," Ash smiled, as the two shook hands.

"Ah he specks already and Improvement over the original you be hard pressed to get more than a few words out of your father," Blue chuckled. "I heard you needed me to run another fetch quest for you," Blue acknowledged. Oak nodded as he walked over the tile floor to his computer,

"Yes are good friend Kurt, has recently E-mailed me. The man said it was urgent to send someone to pick up the GS ball," Oak explained.

"Yeah I remember that ball, Professor Ivy asked us to bring that back to you. I still can't believe they tried to use a hack saw on it," Ash remembered He was eleven than and even he questioned the doctors methods that day.

"Yes well after you dropped it of this the first time he informed anything to me about in about four years," Oak frowned "I normally would send Red for this but seeing as how he is missing Blue is my next best choice," Oak explained,

"Jee thanks for the support Dad," Blue snorted, "I understand why Red is the best, but man still hurts being called second best to your child hood Rival," Blue frowned.

"May I come along as well?" asked Ash "I may not be the best trainer in the world but I was the one who go the GS Ball there," Ash explained.

"I don't see a problem," said Oak, as he looked at his son.

"Fin but try to keep up and take your best Pokémon with you I Hear Team Rocket got back together and may be active again,"

"Were have you been Rockets been active for the past six years," Ash asked.

"Impossible, Red and Leaf took down the leader almost five year before you were born and Gold and Crystal to care of what was left two years after that. Team Rocket has been for almost 16 years until a new group of smocks started calling themselves team Rocket but as far as the government has informed the Leaders they were done, with only the occasional moron using the name," Blue Dismissed. Ash wanted to argue but he wanted to keep his travelling companion more, so he wisely shut up. Ash quickly opened up the PC and started to collect his team, Pikachu, Kingler, Bayleaf, Infernape, Swellow and Donphan. An all around team if he ever had one, Ash clasped the six onto his belt and Nodded. He dashed to his house and grabbed the fist hat he could The Expo hat, pulling it over his head and grabbed a blue long sleeve coat.

"Mom, I am going out with Blue Oak needed us to get something for him be back soon," Ash yelled as he ran back out the door.

Ash quickly met Blue at the start of route one, The two turned to look at the city a moment, "You know at one time this small town had about five buildings here now thanks to us this city is huge," Blue murmured, "Smell ya later Pallet town," Blue smiled as he turned and started walking.

"Smell ya later," Ash echoed in mocking tone. Blue gave a slight smirk,

"Old habit, very old Habit," Blue chuckled as he motioned to the road ahead of them. The two walked in silence as pidgey pecking at the ground and Rattata sniffed the area.

"I forgot how much life this place has," Ash commented "as well as the odd similarities most areas usually have the same type of Pokémon near their starting home town," Ash commented. Blue stroked his chin but didn't comment.

"Well we are here viridian city," Blue announced, "home to my gym and not much else," he admitted, as the quickly walked thru the city.

"I thought the leader was part of team Rocket?" said Ash as he looked at the older man.

"It been on and off, but after an investigation they shut it down for good and I took over," Blue explained

"Off and on?" asked Ash as he looked at the Gary look alike.

"Well the league is mostly in charge of who is considered a Gym leader. Usually a Nurse joy is sent in to test it. They could never get a hold of the man after a few years they asked me to be in charge temporally. After the old Leader came back he stayed for about five years, before disappearing again. So the League had enough and gave it to me permanently," Gary explained. Ash nodded,

"So are we taking a boat?" asked Ash,

"No I have to tickets; there is a train in saffron city we can take, but since it will take some time we have to head to take a little time around mount moon, and head south from there," Gary explained.

"When did they set that up?" asked Ash,

"Long before you started training it's just damn expensive to get a ticket," said Gary. "So first up is Pewter City," Blue announced as the two headed north.

The two Entered Viridian forest, as the sun started to set. Ash smirked as he looked around the place was littered with bug Pokémon. Ash sat down next to the fire and started to roast a hot dog. His partner in Crime Pikachu sat down next to him eating a rice ball. Gary grumbled under his breath as he fumbled with his tent.

"Need some help?" asked Ash, as he looked at the older trainer. Blue frowned as he kicked the tent as he unrolled a sleeping bag.

"Damn camping is for the Pidgey," Blue frowned; sitting down on large rock to look at the fire.

"Been a while?" asked Ash,

"Yeah, close to ten years," Blue admitted, "How Leaf can do this day in and day out I will never know," Blue admitted.

"Leaf?" asked Ash,

"An old friend of mind nothing more," Frowned Blue as he gave Ash a slight glare. Ash shrugged,

"You're a gym leader, right?" asked Ash, Blue nodded, "Well I am up for a battle before bead you up for it?" Ash Challenged. Blue got a wicked smile on his face, Ash seemed to regret his challenge already.

"Sure if you need a curb stomping that badly," Blue accepted. He went for a Poke ball on his belt as the two walked away from the fire.

"I will use one Pokémon, you beat it you win, heck I will even throw in my badge as well," Blue smirked.

"Confident aren't we?" asked Ash as he drew one as well.

"Come on out Charzard!" Blue announced as the biggest Charzard Ash had ever seen towered over him.

"That's a big Charzard," Ash admitted as he tossed his Poke ball releasing his Kingler.

"Your move," Blue smirked, not even fazed at the type disadvantage.

"bubble beam!" Ash announced Kingler shot out a fast stream.

"Charzard Fly," Blue ordered as the Pokémon shot skyward in a jet flames. The move missed by a mile, as the fire Pokémon hovered above them. Charzard dived down, as the crab Pokemon pulled right dodging the attack. Ash frowned this Charzard, was fast and Kingler wouldn't be able to keep up, for the long haul.

"Kingler, hydro pump," Ordered Ash as the crab started firing off bursts of water Blue didn't even have to speak the Pokémon dodged with no issues. The Charzard dived again as Kingler kept firing of consistent attacks. The Fire Pokémon weaved in and out as it closed in Ash braised himself, and waited, for the Pokémon to close in. "No Kingler Crab Hammer!" Ash ordered the water Attacks stopped and the giant Claw started to glow as the hammer descended.

"Pull right a dodge," blue ordered, the Charzard started to turn, "now follow it up with Slash!" Blue ordered, the fire Pokémon spun to the right dodging the attack by the skin, and clawed into the Kingler. The crab sailed into the dirt, then flipped from trying to stop itself crashing into the tree's from the force of the attack. The dust cleared and Kingler was out cold, Ash held up his Poke ball and a read stream called the Pokémon back, he smiled as he looked down at the red and white sphere.

"Good job," Ash smiled as put it back on his belt. "Donphan, come on out!" ordered Ash, "Start it out with roll out," Ash ordered the as the Pokémon started to spin as soon as it's feet hit the dirt. Blue frowned, as the attack roared fast at his Charzard.

"Charzard Fly back up into the sky," Blue ordered,

"Donphan cut it off," Ash ordered as the Pokémon Jumped "takedown!" The spinning stopped as the fire Pokémon rose up. The attack missed, Ash frowned, but noticed it took about five seconds for the Charzard to lift off. "The Pokémon is fast put at that size it takes time for it to move and change direction," Ash thought.

"Charzard, Fire blast!" Blue ordered

"Donphan dodge!" Ash shouted The blast scorched the ground, as the Pokémon moved out of the way. Ash frowned he didn't have anything on him that could fight the fire Pokémon in the air and match the same speed.

"Charzard, Fire spin!" Blue ordered as the area around the ground Pokémon started to burn. "Now use Slash!" Blue ordered and the Pokemon charged down at the trapped opponent. Ash watched as the Charzard quickly descended. Donphan pawed at the flames, when Ash shouted,

"Hyper beam!"

"Shit!" Blue muttered as the Ash's Donphan blasted a mass of energy hitting the Charzard in the chest. The fire Pokemon twisted smashing into the tree's as numerous wild Pokemon scattered, Blue returned his Pokemon. "Well that's surprising," Blue chuckled, as Ash's Donphan collapsed,

"Well that's that, you want to keep going?" Ash asked,

"No, It's late and if we continued we would have nothing to protect us, we can't finish this at a later date," Blue He released a Machamp. "Okay were going to sleep make sure nothing gets to close okay. Ash smirked satisfied as he returned Donphan,

"Good job," He smirked as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

Ash found himself standing in a large cave, and He looked ahead of him and on top of a small cliff stood a Trainer, his hat was twisted back and two Pokemon was in front of him. He could make them out but one looked like a four legged Giant with a large plant on its back, On his shoulder looked like a pointy eared Mouse and the man seemed to turn to see him. Ash's breath hitched he felt very small for some reason. The man didn't seem care he was being watched and returned his attention to his own.

Ash blinked as he woke back up the morning dew had set in. Blue was still sleeping and his Pokemon, had drifted off as well. The Machamp was resting against a now bent tree, Ash opened his back and took out a plastic bowl. Ash quickly poured out a bowl of cold rice and started eating,

"Good thing I learned my lesson when traveling with May, Always bring your own food," Ash smirked to himself. He finished the bowl of rice, and waited for Blue to finally wake up, The Leader finally got up he smacked his lips, before pulling out a bottle of water.

"Up already?" Blue asked, as he stretched,

"Been a while?" Ash asked a bemused smirk on his face,

"Oh shut up, we better get going, I am not looking forward to Mt. moon. So let's get moving,"

"What about breakfast?" Ash asked,

"Shit, I knew I forgot something," Blue cursed as Ash handed him a bowl. Blue glared at Ash as he took the bowl. "Wipe that grin of your face you punk," Blue frowned as Ash burst into a fit of laughter. Blue finished his meal and recalled his Pokémon and the two started off to Pewter.


	2. Chapter 2

Red 02

Pewter City was just like Ash remembered big and grey, the first time he was here he was antagonized by Brock's father over standing on his rocks. Ash smirked as he tried to find his old friend, Blue gave the teen some time to go and find his old friend. Walking up to the Gym Ash entered,

"Hello?" asked Ash as he pushed the door open walking in with no problem.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym!" Announced a young voice as a shorter version of Brock appeared at the head of the gym. "Oh, hehe, hi Ash," Forrest, grinned. Recognizing the teen from his brothers pictures.

"So I guess with you in charge Brock went on with his idea of becoming a doctor," Ash realized remembering the last fight he had in the old Gym.

"Yeah well I haven't had a lot of challengers lately," The young teen admitted. Ash gave a small smirk.

"You know I never did beat your older brother, so in reality I never beat this Gym," Ash smirked. Forrest light up like a Christmas tree as he pulled out a red and white Pokeball.

"This will be a two on two Pokémon battle, GO Steelix!" Forrest announced as the steel type.

"Go Kingler!" Ash announced as he shifted his baseball cap back.

"Bubblebeam," Ash ordered as the Crab Pokémon unleashed a stream of bubbles.

"Steelix dig underground," Forrest ordered as the, steel Pokémon quickly dogged the attack. Ash relaxed closing his eyes. He had seen this tip of dodge before and all he needed to do now is wait. Ash felt the light tremor,

"Kingler, Dodge now!" Ash ordered as the crab the grab dodged the attack, "Now Hydro Pump!" ordered Ash as the Crab blasted a massive amount of water from it mouth. Steelix was down and out and was returned in a red stream to its Pokeball.

"Good job you deserve a good rest," Thanked the young gum leader as he shrunk the ball down and placed it on his belt. "Go Crobat!" Forrest announced as Ash returned his Kingler. Ash smirked at his yellow friend and out when the Pikachu.

"Pikachu agility!" The yellow mouse turned into a Yellow Blur, as it charged, Forrest gasped as the rodent stated circling.

"use supersonic!" Forrest ordered at the four winged purple bat.

"Crow Bat," The Pokémon grunted out as it opened it mouth blasting streams out,

"Thunder Bolt," Ash ordered,

"Pika!" cried the Pokémon as the yellow energy blasted the flying Pokémon a second one hit K.O. The boy dropped to his knees in pure shock.

"Amazing I have been beaten but I have never been so brutally shut down. Even Nurse Joy didn't take me out so fast,"

"Well I have been around, speaking of which where your brother at I would like to talk to him," Ash smiled.

"Sure thing but first this is yours," Forrest smirked reaching into his pocket and tossing him a Gym Badge. Ash smirked as he pocketed the Badge, Ash frowned realizing he didn't bring anything to put the badges in. "Okay he should be at the local Pokémon center so, follow me," Ash nodded as he walked out of the gym, and closed the door behind him locking it. "So how did you get so strong anyway got any advice for a new Leader on the block?"

"Sure, well as important as specialization is I would recommend learning about other Pokémon as well. That and traveling in the area and taking short breaks from gym life to train would also help," Ash advised knowing most Gym leaders did do other things. Blaine with his riddles and Whitney with her ranch, "I would also recommend catching more Rock Pokémon as well. Both belonged to Brock but its best to grow with your Pokémon as well as find new ones," Ash advised as they walked up to the center.

"Thanks," smiled Forrest as the door opened up the two looked in to see Brock running around, with his his duties.

"This may take a while good to see," Ash waved as the young teenager dashed back to the Gym. Ash felt sheepish being ignored by his old friend but he sat down as he waited for chance. Brock after about five minutes finally sat down next to Ash.

"Hi Brock," Ash greeted with a small smirk,

"Hi Ash," Brock greeted, "Ash?" the older teen asked as he sat up looking over at his old friend. Ash smiled back his stunned friend.

"Keeping busy I see," Ash pointed out as he looked around,

"Yeah, um, sorry about that," Brock apologized, as he stood up. "It's good to see you all the same," Brock admitted as the two shook hands.

"No big deal, glad to see your doing your best, you got some time I wouldn't mind catching up," Ash admitted as he pointed to a table in the corner.

"Sure but I can't sit too long, I am on an internship so I can't sit too long," Brock smiled. Ash paused a moment as the two walked over. "Well they don't just give you a PhD over night, I am skilled the professor admitted but it will take time before I am called a doctor," Brock shrugged.

"Good point, I just figure with all your skills you would, you know be ahead of the game," Ash shrugged as he pulled out a chair.

"So what are you doing up here?" asked Brock. "It's not like you to just drop by," Brock asked,

"Ouch," Ash winced as he laughed it off, "Is it really that hard to believe I was in the area?" Ash asked.

"Honestly, Ash you don't visit me or anyone that much your usually of doing your own thing," Brock answered bluntly.

"True, but yeah Oak's got me on a special request got to pick up the old GS ball," Ash admitted, he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So you're heading to Saffron then to get the train make sure you say hi to Misty then I here she's been having trouble," Brock admitted.

"Trouble?" asked Ash a little confused.

"The League has been tightening its hold on gym leaders and more and more requirements are needed. It all very hush, hush and I here she has been getting grief," Brock whispered.

"What's going on?" asked Ash as he leaned in,

"Not sure I have been hearing some weird rumors as well, it seems Team rocket was supposed to be shut down a decade back and it's got people concerned that the League hasn't done anything yet. Worse yet I hear some strong Trainers have been missing as well. They think Rocket may be making a move and it's got people worried," Brock explained.

"So they are trying to tighten the leaders up why?" asked Ash,

"Trying to divert attention if anything, they want something to pin it on and it's the leaders job to keep an eye on things but apparently they haven't been doing a good job," Brock admitted.

"it seems I better go and help her out," Ash admitted not wanting to leave Misty hanging like that.

"Well you are headed that way all the same," Brock started, "Be careful Ash you known for getting into trouble and I got a feeling whatever is going down isn't going to be another team Rocket scam," Brock warned.

"Brock, the warning is appreciated, but to be honest I can handle a lot more than you give me credit. I mean I have seen more legendary Pokémon than most people alive handled all levels of situations. Think about it Brock I had more run ins with danger than most pro's handle on a regular bases," Ash shrugged.

"I know Ash but I still worry," Brock replied placing a hand on Ash's shoulder, he gave the younger man a warm smile. "Just remember if you need to,"

"Brock we need you back in stat," Called Nurse Joy,

"Call me on an off day," Brock sighed, "Well Duty calls, see you Ash and be careful," Ash nodded as he stood up his friend quickly dashed off.

"What do I want to do, all three of my first friends each have a job, something to call their own. Me I have yet to find something to call my own," Ash frowned not sure how he fit into the world of Pokémon.

"Ash," called Blue as he looked over to see the teen standing up for no apparent reason, "We got to go I want to be thru Mt. Moon, before knight fall," Blue frowned liking the idea on not sleeping in the rather large cave. Ash nodded as he looked at the ground a moment before dashing off after Blue.

Blue was all but running as they finally got to the entrance, Ash sighed Blue was taking things rather quickly but a man can only go so far in one day. The area was Dark and Blue called out Charzard to give the pair some light.

"You know the first time I came here this place was rattled with lights," Ash frowned, "Two clones were digging to dig the place up," Ash frowned.

"Interesting you happen to be talking about those two clowns that Attacked Pallet when you came back home?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, haven't seen them lately, Kind of wonder if they gave up," Ash smiled at that Idea, they were trouble all right on massive head ach of it.

"Prepare for trouble!" Shouted Jessie as Ash casually walked past them, His Pikachu glared at quickly blasted them with electricity before running back to Ash.

"We're blasting off again," Team Rocket Cried as Ash smirked to himself,

"Getting it down to a science," Ash chuckled,

"Pardon," asked Blue as he looked back at Ash,

"Oh nothing just talking to myself," Ash waved of a nervous grin on his face. Blue shrugged as the two walked deeper and deeper into Mount moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Ash took a deep breath, he wasn't sure what to expect Misty was never one to ask for help, and what Brock said was true she could need it.

"Ash you okay?" asked Blue who was leaning against a street light not too far away a little concerned Ash had been very big on visiting the red head but now he couldn't take one step forward.

"Yeah I am fine," Ash smiled a very forced smile as he finally entered the Gym doors. He was passed by a rather frustrated nurse joy as he looked down to see Misty with her feet dangling of a diving board. Ash moved quietly moving down the stairs at a casual pace. Misty had developed since the last time he had seen her. Oddly enough she was wearing a blue bikini of all things. She stared down at the water not even noticing her old friend.

"You okay?" asked Ash as he leaned against the railing behind Misty the red head quickly turned around startled that someone had snuck up on her so easy.

"Ash?" she smiled a little confused but now happy as she quickly stood up and gave him a rather large hug. Ash tried to ignore the rather nice mound pressing into his chest as Misty started to speak. "Ash what are you doing here?" Misty asked confused but still happy he was here.

"I was in the area, listen Misty could we take this down a few steps," Ash asked as He looked down a little too high up for his liking.

"Pika," His yellow mouse agreed not liking the idea of getting its fur wet. Misty frowned a bit as she looked down as well.

"I suppose that would be a good idea," Misty admitted as she released him from her hug. She did a quick back flip planted her feet at the edge and dived backwards into the water. Ash had to snap himself out of the dazzling display before climbing back down the latter.

"Been practicing you mermaid routine?" Ash chuckled; Misty blushed as she folded her hands in front of her waist.

"Well, I do a lot of swimming it one of the few things, I can do between cleaning and challengers to the gym," Misty admitted as she looked down at Pikachu, "And how is my favorite Pikachu in the whole world," She smiled as picked Ash started Pokémon up and stroked it under its chin.

"Pike," The mouse cried happily, enjoying the attention. Misty smiled happily as she looked back at Ash.

"So what are you doing here off all places, I would have figured you would have moved on to the next region over the ocean," Misty commented.

"To be honest I was but, I felt the need to stick around. Besides Oak needed me to pick up the GS ball, from curt and I was heading to the new rail station they had down south and the fastest way was thru pewter. So I decided to stop by and visit," Ash admitted. Pikachu squirmed out of Misty's hands and climbed back onto ash's back pack.

"A little long but thanks for telling me are you going to be sticking around for a while?" asked Misty as she smiled at her old friend.

"Yeah, I got a bit of money on me and was wondering if I could treat you to lunch?" Ash smiled, Misty seemed a bit surprised at that.

"Sure I will go get changed," she smiled nervously. As wrinkled his brow in confusion as she quickly disappeared. Ash lightly tapped his foot as he looked down at the water,

"I am ready to go," Mist smiled as Ash looked over at her; she had her hair tied back and was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

"You use to wear something like that all the time, no suspenders this time?" asked Ash joking as the red head light up a bit. "Well let's get going Blue might get mad at me if we stay to long," Ash smiled as he grabbed her by the hand and dashed out of the gym. Misty looked back at her gym for a second ash having not noticed the closing sign.

The two sat down as they both ordered. "So how have you been?" asked Ash, Misty blinked a moment as she tried to think of what to say.

"Well been bored to be honest, My sister have more or less abandoned the gym to me," Misty admitted, "I haven't been out catching new Pokémon at all to be honest I am getting tired of gym life," Misty sighed.

"That's too bad, I heard pewter almost got shut down recently some crack down on gyms," Ash admitted. "Been having any problems with that?" Ash asked, Misty nodded not wanting to admit she was losing the gym. "That's good, man I miss you two, ever since brock became a doctor and you a gym leader I have missed you both like crazy," Ash admitted as he leaned back in his chair.

"Really, I would have thought you would be glad to get rid of me considering all the trouble I gave you," Misty admitted.

"Don't be silly," Ash waved off, "I miss the old days to be honest nothing big has really be going on except I haven't see those two goons around," Ash admitted.

"That's a relief, think they gave up?" asked Misty as she looked around. Jessie and James had been trailing Ash since his start and the two had been a constant annoyance since.

"Doubt it, but with blue around I don't have much to worry about," Ash smirked,

"Blue, you mean the Blue the new leader of the eight gym?" asked Misty,

"Yeah he is the professors son, me and him are heading up to Johto together," Ash admitted, Misty seemed a little stunned.

"Never knew he came from pallet of all places," Misty mused, "You do realize he beat the elite four on his own?" asked Misty as she eyed him.

"No way," Ash frowned in realization, "I put a good fight against him I would have thought a champion would have mopped the floor with me," Ash thought out loud, Misty smirked,

"Well you have been getting higher and higher in the ranks people are taking notice of you," Misty admitted as her face went red,

"So you have been keeping up on my championships?" Ash smiled, Misty looked down and nodded again. "That's pretty cool of you," Ash smiled, Misty was internally yelling.

"Oh come on I am being so transparent why hasn't he notice?" she fumed to herself. "And why am I acting like such a school girl," she commented, "Cause it's Ash," she admitted as she stopped.

The food arrived as Ash dug into his rice balls. Misty rolled her eyes at his table manners but then again he never did stop to worry about that sort of things. The two chatted mildly often about nothing except the latest on Pokémon.

"So that's how you and May met," Misty frowned at the similarities,

"I guess I am really bad around bikes, but man she was clueless when it came to Pokémon," Ash chuckled. "Not like you still can't imagine you sitting in a gym all day most be boring," Ash commented.

"You have no idea," Misty muttered, she smiled, "Speaking of which I need to get back to it you never know when a challenger will arrive," Ash nodded as he paid the bill and the two walked back to the gym.

As they both entered Ash smirked as he looked around, "You know I never did win the badge here," Ash smiled as he looked around at the painted water Pokémon.

"You will still starting off," Misty admitted, "Besides my sister had a good point but if you are up for it we can have a battle now?" ash smiled. Ash nodded as he dashed to one side were Misty to the other.

"So what are the rules?" asked Ash,

"Two on two just like last time," Mist smirked as she glared over at Ash. Ash looked over at Pikachu but felt his little buddy could sit this one out as Misty released her fist Pokémon.

"Come on out, Staryu," She smiled as the old gold blast from the past appeared. Ash smirked as he turned his hat back and called out his first.

"GO Swellow!" Ash shouted the bird Pokemon appeared. "Now use arial ace!" Ash ordered as the bird quickly charged with a trial of energy behind it.

"Quickly dive into the water"! Misty ordered as Ash smirked,

"You know this seems a little familiar," Ash smiled at his old friend. But Misty didn't hear him,

"Now double edge!" Misty ordered as the Star shaped Pokémon crashed out of the water,

"Dodge and use quick attack!" Ash ordered, fighting of the sense of nostalgia. Swallow crashed into the target taking it pool side, "Now fallow it up with a wing attack!" The wings started to glow as the blow hit dead on knocking the Pokémon down and out.

"Still got it," Misty smiled over at Ash, "How about we change up this trip down memory lane, go Gyarados!"

"Oh crap," Ash frowned as he looked up at the giant Pokémon the blue dragon coiled in the water as it roared. He looked down to his yellow mouse cowering behind his right leg. Gyarados roared as it took notice of him. It glared down hard.

Ash smirked as he stared up unflinching, at eh blue monster before him, Gyarados glared down at before going silent. Misty was stunned Ash didn't even flinch when she pulled out her Gyarados, with the lake of rage was well as the ST. Ann incidents she hoped this would bring him down on sure intimidation.

"Swellow, return," Ash called back his Pokemon as he looked down at Pikachu,

"Pike!" wined the yellow mouse as he looked up at Ash, "Chu," it cried as it shook his head. Ash knelt down next to his pal and started to whisper in his buddy's ear. Misty frowned as she tried to hear what they were saying.

"Ready?" asked Ash

Pikachu," The yellow mouse cried out as he leaped onto the center raft.

"Thunder bolt!" ordered Ash as his mouse sent a blast at the water type.

"Quick use protect!" Misty ordered as the blast was stopped Ash smirked, Misty was concerned Ash didn't seem bother by the missed attack at all. "Now use Flamethrower!" Misty ordered.

"Pikachu, take a dive and fill this pool with one big thunder!" Ash order Misty panicked but it was to lat the rodent was in the water and the whole pool was no light up. Gyrados cried out feebly in the pool.

"Well, Ash congratulations," She smiled as she tossed him a blue badge Ash caught as he old body swam out of the pool. Misty called back her dragon,

"Pike," His little friend frowned up at him, Ash smiled a little nervously,

"Easy buddy don't do anything hasty," Ash pleaded as the Pokémon dashed at him shaking off all its water and getting Ash soaking wet. "Great," Ash frowned as he looked down at his clothing; he took of his hat as he flicked the water of it. Misty giggled as bit as she walked over next to him.

"Come on in the back I should have a few towels for both of you," she smirked as she looked over at the two.

"That would be appreciated," Ash smirked as he looked down at his cloths not to bad but he was still uncomfortable," The two walked into the back room as Ash looked around he spotted the old mermaid costume Misty once wore back on his second trip back to the city. He snapped out of his memories as a towel hit him in the face.

"So when are you going to be heading out?" asked Misty as Ash sat down on a bench.

"Not sure, before the end of the day," Ash shrugged. "I can't stay to long but Blue has been kind enough to let me see my old friends," Ash grinned up at her. Misty sat down next to him, when Ash found himself in a large hug.

"Ash," she sobbed, "they are closing the gym down, after everything near three years of work, taming Gyarados. I don't understand why they would close me down now all the sudden," She pleaded as she cried into his jacket. Ash frowned as he wrapped her hand around her he lightly patted her on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, Misty think about all the Pokémon you can find no that you aren't tied down to the gym. Besides it was not your responsibility you took over cause your three sisters couldn't handle it. You did something you three older more experienced sister couldn't do," Ash smirked as he held her closer to emphasis the point.

"Your, your right," She smiled, "Sorry about dropping it on you but I have been taking care of this place myself, and I don't know I am just upset that they would close me down after passing the last test," Misty perked up a bit but Ash could see she wasn't in the best of shape.

"Tell you what you can close it down and go adventuring with me, just don't bring a bike I don't get along with those very well," Ash admitted as Misty laughed at the old joke.

"Sounds fair, guess I could use some traveling to keep my mind of things," She smiled, "I'll go get my things together," she smiled as she dashed out of the room.

Ash frowned at the front door, as Misty appeared almost a hour later with her old red back over her shoulder. She put the closed sign up and with a slight nod the two went to go find blue.

"So she is gone," frowned a voice as they looked around the old Gym,

"Took everything with her," clarified a female voice. "You thing this will be a problem?" she asked. The darkened male figure shook his head.

"I doubt she would have helped us anyway, but she is moving now with Blue the two will get involved eventually," The voice commented not too concerned

"What about Red any luck finding him?" asjed the female voice.

"No he is still in Mt. silver, nothing I am beginning to think he is dead. Pity he was the only man to take on the four and another champion on his own. His skill will be a great loss to the world," the man frowned. "All the same we should get going," The man shrugged not to worried about the man's disappearance.

Ash's team:

Pikachu, Kingler, Bayleaf, Infernape, Swellow and Donphan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

Safron city was like he remembered sprawling with people. The group shuffled along quickly Ash pulled up his bag as he looked up over to see a train passing by, stirring up a massive wind as he grabbed a hold of his hat.

"Wow that was fast," Misty blinked as the group walked down the road listening to the train. Blue chuckled as he handed the two there tickets. "I got to make a few calls, you two can do what you want for now, make sure your at the station," Blue shrugged as he walked off.

Ash and Misty look at each other, "Guess it's just you and me again," Ash smirked, "Well I don't know anyone in the area so you want to just walk around?" asked Ash.

"How about we get something to eat, instead we walked the entire time, and I would love to get off my feet," Misty asked. Ash frowned not really having a lot of money on him. "I'll pay for it," Misty smirked amused that Ash would be worried about something like that. "That doesn't mean you can gorge yourself Ash Ketchum," She accused as Ask raised his hands in defense.

"Sure Misty no problem," Ash smiled nervously as she lead the way. Ash released a breath

"Some things never change," Ash smirked as he quickly moved after her. "I just hope she doesn't pick some place to expensive,"

The two were moving along the skyscrapers as Misty inspected the area for a good place to eat. The two were heading down the street not noticing a trio hovering above them.

"Well, well, it's the original twerp and twerpet," Called out James as Ash and Misty casually turned around.

"Prepare for trouble," Misty frowned,

"Make it double," Ash continued,

"To protect the world from Devastation," Misty added,

"To unite all peoples within our Nation," Ash seconded,

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Misty recited.

"To Extend are reach to the stars above," Ash remembered.

"Jessie," Misty pointed out,

"And James," Ash sighed.

"Team Rocket, blast of at the speed of light," Misty continued

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," Ash added

"Pikachu, Pika, Pika," The yellow rodent finished as the trio fell flat on their faces at the casual look the three were giving them.

"Hey we have a new motto!" shouted Meowth as the group recovered.

"They are still giving you trouble I would have hoped they would have given up on you by now. I mean times can the organization forgive failure before they get fired?" Misty questioned.

"They won't give up I swear, it's like a fly I can't seem to swat,"

"A fly?" The two blinked as they looked at each other. The three suddenly crouched down playing with the dirt on the ground.

"Well what do you exact you have been hounding me for over six years, Six YEARS!" Ash emphasized. "By this point you could have caught a dozens of other Pokemon, the honest way for crying out loud," Ash informed.

"It's not about the Pokémon," James replied, "We started off a little poorly in the academy but we made it big fast. But we got stomped out by a punk trainer dressed like you who had his own Pikachu,"

"You were a cruel reminder of that same trainer that almost single handedly took out Team Rocket forcing near ten year collapse of the organization," Jessie commented.

"That's why, we are hounding you, let's go guys I think we have been made fun of enough," Meouth finished. The trio vanished from sight as the two glanced at each other for a moment.

"Thank you," Ash mouthed for a moment, as he relaxed. "Still it will be a long time before I can relax after all this time," He shoulders relaxed a bit as Misty drew him into a small hug.

"Now about that dinner," Misty reminded smiling. As she released him from the hug he was about to move. "Tell anyone I hugged you, you die clear?" she questioned as Ash nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, so long as I get a cheeseburger," Ash threatened.

"I want to eat at a nice restaurant," Misty frowned back glaring at him. Ash chuckled as the two went through the paces when Ash glanced over to the gym.

"It's closed," Ash observed as he stopped in his tracks. "Not that I can blame them for shutting her down she did turn you and Brock into dolls. Still she changed when we left I hope nothing bad happened," Ask said more to himself than Misty.

Ash noticed a note on the main door as he pulled the paper of glancing at it for a moment. Misty took it from him as she read the note out loud. "Dear trainers the recent inspection of this facility it has been found on fit for active duty. A new gym will be issued at a new location sorry for the inconvenience Nurse Joy," Misty finished as she held the paper in her hand.

"Odd, I heard that Brock's brother had a similar problem with a nurse joy. I wonder why they are being so hard on gym leaders recently. You wouldn't happen to have an idea would you?" he turned to Misty.

"Not a clue," She admitted. "We haven't had any contact from the Elite four so nobody has informed us on why the recent crackdown," Misty admitted.

"I wish I had time to really look into it, I hope Sabrina is doing all right," Ash frowned concerned about the woman's well being as well as the Haunter he had left there.

"I am doing fine, thanks for the concern Ash," the two leaped at the cold voice as Ash spun around to see the black haired woman.

"Sabrina," Ash blinked surprised. "How did you know we were here?" asked Ash as she raised a thin eyebrow at him. "Right Psychic," Ash realized as soon as he asked.

"I do plan on looking into it and before you ask no it's not cause of any repeat incidents. I won my battle against Nurse Joy but she still took away my leader rights. I plan on heading to the Indigo Plateau to discover why," She explained. "Good luck with that," Ash smiled honestly she smirked to hi as well. "_Ash, I am talking to you mentally your friend she is bother by my presence as well as other things so I will be taking my leave. Don't worry I am not too concerned about it however she is bothered about her gym as well and it would be best to talk to her about it," _Sabrina informed as Ash realized hecouldn't talk.

"Ash are you okay?" asked Misty as she glanced over at him as she clanked back at the woman a little concerned with the sudden silence.

"Fine Misty, just zoning out there for a moment, sorry. So Sabrina before you go do you," Ash started.

"There is one near the new gym east of here. It has good food and you can check out the new gym if you are interested," Sabrina interrupted in a clam dead pan voice. Ash nodded thankful as Misty grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Good bye and thanks," Misty called back as she hurried off but the two were stopped in mide stride. Ash glanced over to see misty was about ready to panic.

"Before you run off I have something for you Ash I believe this belongs to you," Sabrina commented as she tossed him a Pokeball. As was allowed to turn as he caught the Pokeball. "It's the Haunter you left me not really my style but thank you all the same," She winked at him. "I hope to see you again," And with that she walked off as Misty visibly relaxed. Ash looked at the pokeball before it vanished from his hand.

"Well I better keep this one on hand I never did get to do much with him," Ash smirked as he flipped open his Pokedex remembering he could use it to change out Pokemon. With a simple click of a button he sent Donphan back home as the Haunter returned.

"How about we get something to eat before you start messing with your new Haunter," Misty replied as she eyed the ball carefully.

"Something wrong, Misty?" Ash asked as he glanced over at her. "Misty" Ash repeated as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "MISty!" Ash shouted at her as she flinched.

"Sorry Ash it's just I don't have very fond memories of this place," She admitted. "With the whole getting turned into a doll, you seemed to have died at the tower this place just doesn't sit well with me,"

"Its fine, we all came out for the best besides we got past plenty of Legendary Pokemon and Team rocket we always come out no worse for wear," Ash smiled.

"It's not the same, not like the Orange Island incident we could do something there but the whole thing with Sabrina we were all helpless. I still get shivers just thinking about it," she frowned as she hugged her self.

Ash frowned a bit as he pulled her into a warm hug. "All you need to do is ask I'll always come to help my friends," Ash whispered.

"I know Ash, but not everything can be handled with a smile and a Pokémon Battle," Mist returned not fighting against the hug.

"Well, we never know what I can do till I try now then about that food," Ash reminded as Misty realized her situation quickly pushing him away.

"Well let's get going Ash I am a little hungry," Misty insisted as she started to walk off.

"Sure hey do you think we can check out the new gym as well?" asked Ash as Misty sighed.

"You know something's never change about you," She sighed as Ash hurried to catch up with her.

"So is that a yes?" Asked not to thrilled he didn't get a direct answer from his red headed friend. She put a finger to her lip in thought.

"I'll think about it," She shrugged, Ash frowned a bit but didn't reply as his thought went back to what Sabrina had said before she left.

"Well its better than nothing," Ash shrugged as Misty blinked surprised he handed started begging for his way.

"Well Ash that is a surprisingly mature way to answer that. I am proud that you have grown up so much," She praised. Ash blinked as he wasn't even thinking about the Gym battle when he spoke out loud.

"Thanks, I think," Ash responded not too sure about what he was being praised for. "Now about that burger," he continued as Misty sighed face palming at the comment.

"And you lost it," she finished as the two walked off.

Ash's team:

Pikachu, Kingler, Bayleaf, Infernape, Swellow and Haunter.

Misty's team:

Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Corsola, and Gyarados

AU note:

Sorry about the long wait for everything however I have been working on a more pressing project. An original story which as this is being written is being edited. It's only a self publish nothing famous or ground breaking but it is why I am so slow. I am working on the sequel already and so Fan fiction is not as important to me as it use to. However I love my ideas and I plan to keep working on them just don't expect massive updates anytime soon. Thanks and hope you enjoy the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Ash shivered as he glanced behind him. He still couldn't help watching his back knowing the Rocket trio was in the area. Ash suppressed a jump as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He looked over to see Misty.

"We are here," She pointed out. She looked him over having notice the reaction. Ash quickly smiled.

The pair found a seat outside a small café. Ash pulled out a chair and offered it to the red head. She sat down crossing her legs as Ash pushed the chair in.

"Manners, I am surprised who are you and what have you done with Ash?" asked Misty smiling at him. Ash grimaced as he sat down.

"Very funny Misty, would you rather me not treat you like a good friend?" Ash asked. He glanced down at the menu missing the nervous grin that misty had on her face. Ash glanced over the menu as Misty seemed to pounder to herself, but not about the menu. Misty opened her mouth to speak when someone cut her off.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" asked the waiter. Misty frowned at the woman. However the waitress simply ignored her.

"Water is fine for me," Ash answered as the waitress looked to Misty. She glanced over the drinks quickly wanting to get rid of the woman.

"Root beer, please," Misty answered as the woman wrote down her notes on her pad. She quickly walked of as Ash went back to the menu. Misty watched the woman leave, "So Ash, what have you been doing?"

"Well me, Brock, and Dawn were traveling up in Sinnoh," Ash explained. "I got the eight badges and made it really far. However this one guy had two legendary Pokémon I took down two but he still beat me." Ash frowned not to happy at the loss. I made far I was in the top five, all the same it was frustrating,"

"So who is Dawn?" Misty asked. Ash paused as he looked at his friend.

"A good friend of mine, she helped me out when I first entered the area. She got called away to Hoenn to do something with a magazine." Ash shrugged. "She was an odd one always going on about her looks. But she was a good friend and she went into competitions," Ash explained. Misty giggled a bit at Ash's description.

"So like May then?" asked Misty remembering the trainer and her brother.

"A little but May and Dawn are very different," Ash explained. Misty gave him a confused look. "Dawn wanted to become a coordinator; May didn't care for Pokémon at the start only wanting to travel." Ash commented. Misty blinked surprised,

"So, you're close with them?" asked Misty. She glanced at him carefully. Ash tilted his head around the menu.

"Well Off course," Ash responded. Misty seized up at this. "They are both good friends in fact I met both the same way I met you. By completely totaling their bikes," Ask admitted sheepishly.

"That seems to be a habit," Misty smirked. "Speaking of witch do you plan on paying me back?" she asked.

"Of course," Ash said smiling. "But don't expect it when I can't even pay for dinner."

"Good point, to bad things are not like in the old days, Pokémon training use to bring in a lot of money." Mist recalled.

"Yeah, if I remember, it hurt a lot of people, and the Pokémon population got too big. So the Pokémon League would handle expenses so long as you took care of Pokémon. Which brought up the Centers, I remember my history lesions," Ash ended. Misty looked a little hurt; "Sorry, it was beaten into my head when I was in school," Ash apologized for interrupting.

"That's okay, you never were one for such dry information," Misty replied as the waitress returned. They were handed there drinks. Ash ordered a cheese burger and Misty pasta as the two continued to share small talk.

"So she sprung out of her tent with her hair sticking strait up. She was so embarrassed," Ash summed up recalling Dawn's antics. Mist chuckled but Ash didn't notice the emotions flicking across her face. Misty set her plate to the side.

"Well, that was interesting," Misty commented. She set down the money for the bill. "We got some time you want to check out the new Gym now?"

"All right, time to bring in another badge," Ash smirked. HE quickly grabbed misty by the Elbow as she soon found herself being dragged down the road.

They moved down the street when Ash noticed a gym sign. "Accepting all registrations for Jr. Trainers as well as P1 champions." Ash blinked after reading it. "P1 champion," he repeated out load. "I heard that before," Ash mused then he smirked. "I remember that was way back when I had a Primeape.

"That was about six years ago," Misty frowned. "I can't believe you remembered that. Wait if you can remember that why do we have to remind you of the basics?" she asked.

"Cause remembering your friends, is a little more important. A little bit," He winked as he walked off. Misty released a sighed as he approached the front doors. The doors opened up as he glanced around the room. It was filled with work out equipment Ash looked around trying to spot a familiar face. He glanced over the group but nobody approached him.

"Well, well," Repeated a voice as Ash turned to see a muscular man with a red towel draped around his neck. "If it isn't Ash, it's good to see you," The square jawed man smiled as the two shook hands.

"Anthony good to see you, I am surprised you opened up a gym," Ash greeted. "You didn't seem like you wanted to quiet the P1 fights." The man released his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Well with recent events I got picked to become a gym leader. So I take it you are here to check on Primeape." Ash nodded. Anthony motioned and the group headed to a door. The group walked into a small office as he sat down. Ash looked around as he noticed the trophies and a few pictures of the man and his Hitmonchan in the arena. The room was a plan white with a simple closet to the side but nothing catchy.

"So then care to fill me in on what I missed?" asked Ash. The man glanced nervously over at Misty.

"I would like to talk to you in private, can she wait outside?" asked Anthony. Ash shot her a pleading look as she turned to the door.

"I'll be right outside of the door if you need me," Misty reminded as she gave the man a quick glance. Ash nodded as she exited the room.

Ash watched her as he suddenly had a very sick feeling in his stomach. "Something bad happened to my Primeape," Ash panicked. The man placed both hands on his shoulders.

"No it's not that, however, Ash I spent six years training this Pokémon and I would like to trade you. You Primeape is one of the best Pokémon I have ever trained. It helped me get this gym. So I am asking you as one man to another don't take him back." Ash stared blankly at the man. "Please, I really care for the guy, and I am willing to let you come see him whenever you want. Please, I am begging you,"

"I understand, Six years was a long time, a trade then," Ash agreed releasing a deep sigh. "I understand you can't spend that long without getting attached. Ash handed over his old partner's ball.

"Thank you; to be honest without him I wouldn't be able to run the gym. But I think I have something that may cheer you up. He opened up the closet. He set down a clear glass case with a Pokémon egg in it.

"Amazing what kind of Pokémon is it?" asked as he inspected the egg, it was a cool bleu color with darker spot speckled around it. Ash blinked as he swore it shinned a little brighter than most eggs.

"Not a clue it was gift when the gym first opened. The Nurse who allowed me to open the gym handed it to me when she informed me of the gyms opening. But as a new gym leader I haven't been caring for it at all. It's all yours," he over as he pushed it to across the desk.

"I'll take good care of it," Ash accepted as he picked the case up hugging it to his body. "Can I see Primeape?" asked Ash. Anthony nodded, as he led the way to the door.

Walking back into the gym in both senses of the word. Misty rejoined the group as she noticed the blue egg.

"Care to explain?" asked Misty as she looked at Ash. Ash glanced over at her.

"He has a soft spot for my old friend, and to be honest I could bare to see a grown man cry," Ash explained. Misty blinked for a moment as she realized the meaning. The group walked into a side room to notice the old pig Pokémon working out a weightlifting devise.

"APE!" shouted the Pokémon as the weights clanged down creating a crude sound. Ash found himself in a massive hug. The old friend was just that an old friend. Ash suddenly felt a twinge of quilt as he passed the egg to Misty.

"It's good to see you Ape, you like working in a gym?" asked Ash smiling as The Pokémon nodded happily. "Good, I need you to do the best you can do. It's been a long time since I saw you last time. I am sorry about that Ape. So with all the factors I think its best you stick with Anthony. If you were to go with me, and you would have to stay at a Lab. I think you wouldn't adjust well to that," Ash explained.

"Ape?" The pig whimpered with big black eyes, they seemed to water a bit. Ash patted him on the head.

"I understand buddy. But In the end this is best for both of us; my life isn't as exciting as a gym leader. Besides, I think Anthony would fall apart without you," Ash winked as he glanced over at the man.

"Prime, PrimeApe," The Pokémon chuckled as he made a grab for his hat. Ash dodged it he had enough of Pokémon taking his hat. He smirked as he pulled out his most recent hat he had worn with Dawn.

"But I don't plan on waiting six years to come and see you again. I'll be back for that hat," Ash informed. As he stood up the Pokémon placed the Hat on his head as Ash slowly walked away a small, but satisfied smile on his face.

"I think it's time I leave," Ash replied calmly. Misty blinked as well as Anthony.

"What about our Battle you wanted the badge," Anthony frowned. Ash waved him of as well as Misty's shocked expression.

"I don't really feel up to it. Besides I still have my old badges they will let me in," Ash smirked. He retook the egg and walked out of the gym and back onto the street. Ash was down the road when Misty caught up to him. She was about to question when she noticed as kept rubbing his eyes.

"You were never very good at letting friends go," Misty commented as Ash shook his head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, all the same we need to catch up with Blue and make sure he doesn't leave without us," Ash started when he suddenly stopped abruptly. "You know while we are over there we need to check up on Charzard as well dang I have so many bodies that have slipped my mind," Ash frowned in realization.

"All things considered that would be an excellent Idea. We have no idea what to expect and a Charzard would be very helpful," Blue informed as the two turned to see him.

"I also have a Pidgeot, Oh No I need to go see him," Ash frowned as he realized he was late. "Do you have anything I can borrow real quick?" asked Ash as he glanced over at him. Blue released his Pokémon

"Pidgeot," The Pokémon chirped.

"Hey he has a Pokémon he needs to find, fly fast and quick and meet us in Goldenrod as soon as possible," Blue ordered.

Ash jumped on as the Pokémon took off like a rocket into the air. Misty looked over at Blue.

"I know who you our; my mom Kasumi battled you when she was young. Why are you being so nice we both know you can take on armies by yourself," Misty frowned. Blue leaned over.

"To be honest I could only get two tickets and I would rather stay in the train and get a good bed to sleep in. So I get to relax and he gets a friend back everyone wins," Misty frowned at him.

"Cheap skate," She frowned at him.

"You want to sleep on the hard ground after about three years in a gym?" Blue asked. Misty seemed to think for a moment.

"Good point," She relented, but was still concerned as she glanced at Ash fly away. She had a feeling that things were going to get bumpy soon and she got very worried about him.

The wings batted at his side as his memory went back to the exact are he had released his Pidgeot. "How could I be so forgetful? These are friends and, I am so ashamed of myself," Ash sighed as the Pokémon carried him to his destination


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Ash dropped to the ground as he survived the area. His Yellow mouse was already smelling the wind for any traced of the friend. Ash took a deep breath "Pidgeot!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs. "I am so irresponsible." Ash muttered to himself as he racked his brain for a clue to his old friend's whereabouts. Ash started to realize this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Ash went over the area as Blue's Pokemon rested. He didn't have much time when he noticed a large group of Pidgey on the ground. Nodding with his head Pikachu dashed of his shoulder to talk to them. The Bird Pokémon flew away as Pikachu returned to his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he released Noctowl.

"Owl!" It chirped as he flew off into the sky. Ash kept looking at the sun just in case. He had about three day time period before he need to be in goldenrod. If not Azalea town in four, and right now he was not of to his best start.

Night fall had just hit hard as Ash put together a small fire, he unrolled his duffle bag as Noctowl landed on a branch sleeping from flying around all day. "Sometimes I wish I could talk to Pokémon it make this so much easier," He thought to himself. He checked on the Egg warmed and taken care off. He poked at the fire when a figure appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Ash as the figure paused a moment.

"I mean no harm, the name is Gold," replied the figure as he walked up to the fire. The guy looked in his early twenties and had a yellow hat with a black strip threw it. "Do you mind if I barrow you fire?" asked the man. Ash nodded he didn't really care. "You birds?" asked Gold trying to stir up some conversation. Ash shook his head not really sure of the man.

"No, I am looking for a Pidgeot in the area and I am not having much luck." Ash admitted. Gold nodded accepting the answer.

"You remind me of someone I met about two decades back," Gold commented as Ash blinked.

"I may not look it but I got in on the action of the old school Pokemon style a few years before the rules got changed. I got to go to Mt. Silver and take on the best of the best. You dress a lot like him, not only that but you don't talk a whole lot either," Gold commented. Ash shrugged,

"I talk a lot more when I am comfortable, I usually have companions with me so it feels weird being out on my own like this," Ash admitted. Gold nodded accepting the response,

"You know I did see a Pidgeot a little to the west of here not too long ago. I would recommend looking there in the morning. Now I think I will get some sleep and leave you to you devises," Gold commented as he turned his hat right side forwards and went to sleep on his backpack.

The next morning Gold had already vanished. Ash checked over his supplies and decided to take the man's advise and headed west. Ash moved slowly as he inspected the area the whole trip here was drawing out and becoming frustratingly dull.

"Fearow!" cried a bird as it landed in a tree above Ash. Ash glared at the bird.

"Three strikes and your own out," Ash frowned. The bird Pokémon spiraled down at him as Ash and Pikachu dived to the side. "Well I wanted excitement," Ash frowned as He glared at the bird Pokemon. "Thunder!" Ash ordered as the attack hit dead on. The bird dived down but recovered as it went straight for Ash. Ash held his ground this time. "Now Thunder bolt!" Ash ordered Pikachu hit dead on. The Pokémon fell to the side as Ash released a Pokeball. Ash held his breath as the ball shook. Then stopped, Ash picked the ball up as it vanished in a red light. He didn't get a moment when another shadow appeared over head he turned as it landed on a tree branch above him.

"Pidgeot!" Ash cried out as he waved at the bird Pokémon. Ash could feel it in his gut this was his old partner. It dropped down onto the ground right in front of Ash giving him a hard peck on the forehead. "Ouch," Ash frowned as he nursed his new bump. The Pokémon gave him a dirty look clearly upset it had taken him so long to get back. "Mad at me?" asked Frowned not really blaming the Pokémon. "I can't say I blame you," Ash frowned sitting down. "To be honest I don't have a good excuse," Ash admitted. "I got moving around the Orange island league and after that well, things just stung together. But something big is going on and I need you now more than ever you up for it?" asked Ash as he offered the bird Pokémon, raising a claw the two shook on it. Bringing out a Pokeball he re-captured his old friend, the ball vanished for a second as he flipped open Dexter and brought the bird Pokémon back. Ash was about released his old friend back out,

"Ash?" came a voice as Ash spun around to see a familiar face.

"May?" Blinked Ash as He turned to see his old traveling companion. She was sporting her Orange and green outfit from the last tournament. "May what are you doing out here?" asked Ash smiling.

"To be Honest I was looking for you," She admitted. "I went back home and it would be another year for the next contest. So I thought I would come visit, That Your Pokémon?" asked May as she noticed both the bird Pokémon.

"One is I released, her a few years back. I just got around to picking her back. The other I am burring from a friend," Ash admitted. "SO what have you been up to?" asked Ash who was really happy to see her.

"Been a bit board to be honest," May shrugged. Ash smirked having been able to relate but allows realizing how dangerous it was to voice such a complaint. Blue's Pokémon gave him a sharp glare the Pokémon was about as Impatient as his trainer.

"I said the same think now I got tangled up in something over a Pokeball," Ash huffed. May gave him a confused glance. "Walk with me I will explain it on the way," Ash nodded as the two walked in stride. "We got a call from Kurt he makes Poke balls and recently Oak got a call to get us to pick it up. I and a trainer by the name of Blue got sent off and I need to me up with him in Goldenrod." Ash explained. May nodded,

"So what's so why is it so important for you to get there so quickly?" asked May as she glanced over at him. Ash shrugged as he started to pet his Pidgeot's feathers.

"Not exactly what but it has something to do with Team Rocket," Ash nodded. May smiled,

"Then count me in," She smiled as she gave him the thumbs up. Ash frowned a second,

"Something wrong?" Ash asked as he gave her a quick glance over something seemed to be off about her and after dealing with Misty and her problems a bit he could feel something was up. May was usually pretty cheerful and he half expected her to talk about her adventures in Johto since he never really got to sit down with her.

"I am fine Ash, I just a little tired is all," May shrugged, but Ash wasn't feeling it. He went to say something only for him to get a sharp peck in the back.

"Okay I get it, Well Hop on," Ash instructed as he got on the back of his Pidgeot. May nodded,

"Thanks for bringing me along for the ride," Smiled may as the two Pokémon took off.

"So how is Max doing?" Asked ash of the roar of the wind. They had just got into the air when a weird sound echoed around them.

"What is that noise?" May frowned wincing as the sound seemed to grow around them.

"Oh no," Ash frowned as the two bird Pokémon's eyes about pooped out of their heads. The whole area was a massive Fearow nest.

"This is Bad May," Frowned May as she grabbed hold of Ash locking her arms around his chest. Ash frowned in concentration he had the worst luck with the Spearow and Fearow family. Ash scanned the area as brown feathered heads started to pop out at him.

"I got a feeling that we captured somebody important," Ash frowned as His Pidgeot gave him a 'duh' look. "Rise!" Ordered ash as the Pokémon shot strait up. A whole flock suddenly shot up after them out of the trees. May buried her face into his back as Ash grabbed a hold of his hat.

"How is it you always seem to attract trouble!" May shouted over the wind. Ash tugged the feathers to the right and Pidgeot turned on instinct. Twisted his weight to the felt forcing the bird to twist dodging a drill peck attack.

"This is bad," Ash thought to himself. When May suddenly start to fall of the bird's back.

"Ash!" She shouted in panic as she lost her grip on his chest from the twist. Ash quickly grabbed her hand as the bird finished it's barrel roll pulling May back on.

"Grab with your legs and hold on tight!" Ash ordered May quickly complied. "Pikachu, I need you to trust me on this little buddy," Ash frowned not sure if what he was planning would work. The yellow mouse frowned but listened.

"I need you to jump off," Ash started.

"What?" May all but shout as Pikachu was giving him a similarly shocked expression, Pidgeot jerked around dodging an Arial ace.

"I can't have Pikachu using electric moves on Pidgeot, it will only hurt'em," Ash explained. "So Pikachu jumps of we free fall down and catch so we can get some distance between us," Ash Explained. His yellow friend and Bird Pokémon nod in agreement. "On my mark," Ash readied, the Fearow were gathering above them now as Ash locked eyes with Blue's Pokémon. The Fearow glared down as one dropped soon followed by a good dozen. "Now!" Ash shouted his yellow mouse Leaped up at them letting lose a thunder attack. Pidgeot stopped flapping for a second spiraling around to catch Pikachu as it fell back down. Folding it's wings in it dived down to catch up some speed. A few Fearow dropped from the attack as the rest started to dive down after the electric rodent.

Ash waved to Blue's Pokémon as it started flapping its wings. The Fearow we hit with a massive whirlwind as Ash and May caught Pikachu and jetted away as fast as they could followed by Blue's Pidgeot. "Lean in May," Ash ordered as she quickly leaned in as the Pokémon picked up speed, even with two trainer and a small Pikachu on it the bird was still going well over seventy miles per hour. (Quick note the Pokedex in yellow stated it can go around mach 2. This is about 761 mph in normal flying conditions. Thank you:) Ash glanced back to see the attacking Pokémon getting small and smaller. Tapping the bird with his heel the bird Pokémon slowed down at bit as May relaxed her grip on Ash.

"Well that was record time," May sighed in relief. Ash chuckled a bit at the comment,

"Never a dull moment huh May," Ash asked Smiling back at her. May smiled as she shook her head.

"Well, Ash you really no how to show a girl a fun time," She winked. Ash smiled nervously back at her.

"Well I really think we should tell someone about that. I mean so many powerful Pokémon so close to pallet can't be good," He frowned as he glanced back. He stroked Pidgeot's feathers. "Thanks buddy you really pulled me out of the fire on that one.

"So this Pokémon is yours?"asked May as Ash nodded back at her. "She's beautiful, did you get her recently?" May asked. Ash shook his head,

"Now this was actually my second Pokémon I ever caught," Ash smiled remembering his first few weeks on the job. "The reason I didn't," Ash paused as something registered. "Wait Pidgeot's a girl?" Ash frowned as he glanced at his Pokémon.

"Sure, you didn't know?" asked May smirking a bit. "Yeah you can tell by the feathers, hers are much more glossy and thicker around her belly. Take a look at the other one, He is a little more thin around the belly." May explained as she pointed over at the other Pidgeot. Ash glanced over as he realized the small difference. "Speaking of which, is that one yours as well?" asked May. Ash suddenly felt like he was in trouble as his turned her head glaring at him one eye.

"Not at all, that would be Blue's he lent him to me to come and find you, I could never replace you," Ash smiled genuinely as he rubbed her feathers. She chirped happily at the attention as she did a quick spin.

"Ah!" shouted May as she grabbed a hold of Ash again. "Please don't do that again, Pidgeot, I am already finding it hard not be afraid of heights," May said as her voice trembled. Ash frowned as he thought things over.

"Hey May," Ash said getting her attention. "I got a someplace to be, but first we need to make a small detour. Blue said to bring my fire Power and I got just the friend for the job," Ash smirked. May nodded as Ash leaned a bit and they were of heading a little west of Violet city.

Ash's team:

Pikachu, Kingler, Bayleaf, Infernape, Pidgeot, and Haunter

Misty's team:

Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Corsola, and Gyarados

May's team:

Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, and Wartortle


	7. Chapter 7

Author note

For those interested in My fan fiction stories it is cause I have been working on writing has been self published its not much in the pay department so for those of you interested you can check it out. I have the web site on my profile. Over all this series will be taking up a lot of my time and fan fiction will continue to be splotchy at best. However since it has been favorite stories; any story on my list is free game to take and use it you are interested just send me a message since I would mind seeing your take on it. Over all things will be slow since I am going to school, working, writing, and righting fan fiction.

Allen G. Davison


End file.
